The Highest Bidder
by slashyking
Summary: DannyVlad slash. Danny's captured and taken to a Ghost Zone prison auction. Smut ensues for our little halfa. See what happens in this marvelously twisted three-shot. Read A/N for more details. Chap. 1 rated T, Chap. 2 rated M, Chap. 3 rating pending...
1. Chapter 1: The Capture

A/N: HA! See I told you I'd up date. My first chaptered. I'm scared...shakes This is a little thing I've been brewing up... Some DannyVlad for all you pedos out there tee hee...it'll be a three shot for sure. First chapter- The Capture. Second hapter- The Game. Third chapter- The End. It's goign to be very raunchy and chapter two will be the longest, I can tell already. I will update very soon and I hope you enjoy. R&R would be much appriciated. Enjoy.

* * *

The Highest Bidder

Danny wondered through the Ghost Zone, aimlessly taking a stroll -or in his case, a float- around, just looking for something to occupy himself. It was the summer after his senior year and he had nothing to do for the time being. He sent out college applications last week, he'd gotten all his grant applications filled out and in the mail; he was covered.

On finding a small ghost puppy, probably the one –if not one of the many- from Axiom labs, he proceeded to play a game of catch with it.

"Go, go on. Get it, boy! Or girl...I didn't check." He laughed to himself, enjoying his free-time, when a dark shadow came and towered over him, then suddenly knocking him out, dragging him off to a place unbeknownst to him.

When he came to, it was dark, but not a normal kind of dark. He finally realized he had been hooded and also stripped of clothing, a cool breeze scraping across his body and sending goose bumps down his flesh. Feeling around he felt cold, metal wires.

'A cage?' He thought to himself, while shivering from his body's overexposure.

Voices engulfed the space around him. He vaguely made out Walker's voice, along with Skulker's and a few other familiar tones.

'Where am I?' Just as he finished his thought, the hood was taken off of his head, light blinding him momentarily. He saw that he was in the Ghost Zone prison, ghosts in uniforms, shackles around their ankles attaching to other ghosts' shackles. They were all sitting in nice, neat rows...with little fans. Numbers scribbled on them in chicken scratch.

His gut dropped, he knew what was happening. He was in an auction.

"Ghost Ladies and Gentle Ghosts, without further to do, I give you this rare halfa. Half boy, half ghost. Highest bidder gets to keep him as a slave for all eternity." Walker tipped his hat in Danny's direction, sneering at him and chuckling in that hick accent of his.

"We'll start the bidding at three hundred dollars." Many ghosts held up their fans, most of them Danny held as enemies, some he'd never seen before. He knew that if any of them got him, he'd be done for. The things Skulker and the rest could do to him, he cringed at the thought. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this. He looked down at his wrists, ecto-cuffs, go figure.

"Six hundred! Six hundred fifty! Do I hear seven hundred?" Walker shouted, grim bliss in his voice as thick as his slur, ghosts hollering and whooping, eager to win their prize. Danny hung his head and latched his fingers on the wire of the cage.

"On all the days, of all the people, why me...why now...?" He whispered, unheard from the many voices drowning out his small voice.

"Eight hundred forty going once, going twice, s-"

"One million dollars." The voices all stopped, even Walker was silenced, and the whole crowd turned their heads to the new voice. Danny knew that voice, that deep, sleazy voice. His head shot up to see him. Vlad.

"No." Danny breathed more than whispered, eyes filling with terror, his fingers gripping tighter making his knuckles white.

Walker spoke up, changing his shocked face into a cheerful one, "I hear one million, do I hear one million fifty? No? One million going once...twice..."

"Oh, God," Danny gasped.

"Sold! To Vlad Plasmius."

"Yes!" Plasmius cheered from the back, hovering over to collect his prize. He stuck his grinning face right up to the cage and whispered.

"Welcome to Hell, my little badger."

End.

* * *

Hope this pleased your appetit...at least, for now. Mwa ha ha ha! See you next chap.!!


	2. Chapter 2: The Game

A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom or Vlad Masters, Butch Hartman does. Here's chapter two, The Game. Rated M for smut, torture and language. The last chap will be a jump ahead a few years and Danny'll be looking back at the life that he was shoved into. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. R&R are much appreicated. Enjoy.

* * *

The Highest Bidder, Chapter Two: The Game

Vlad gripped the handle of the cage and tried hard to carry his pet back to his ghost portal, but damn, the boy was heavy.

"What do you eat? Bricks and boulders? No, no more of this." He let go of the cage and encased it in an ecto-dome and merely let it drag along behind him as he soared happily, humming a tune as he flew about.

"Vlad? What happened just now? Did you save me? From the other ghosts? Considering I know you, the others would have maimed me...you really got me out of a jam I-" Vlad stopped dead in his tracks and turned, facing the caged halfa.

"Oh, my dear boy, you've got it all wrong. I didn't save you from the other ghosts. I have just as must intent on using you to all of your 'ability' for my personal gain, just as the others would have...but in a more..._amusing_ way, I hope." He uttered a throaty laugh as he phased the two of them through the ghost portal, into the lab of Vlad's mansion.

"Now, first thing's first. We've got to get you out of that cage, so I can get a good look at you." He balled up his fist and generated an ecto energy blast, shooting the cage to pieces, not even minding that Danny could have been harmed more than he was.

He pulled Danny to his feet and looked over his bare body. He wasn't as different as he was four years ago. He was still very gawky, lean and shaggy haired. But now, he was taller, he seemed a bit aged, and he had a new addition to his face, a small patch of black fuzz on his chin, very sexy.

Vlad's hand fell nonchalantly on Danny's bare shoulder as he eyed the rest of Danny, chin in hand.

"Well, didn't I pick this apple just as it ripened? Perfectly clear complexion, thick locks," he ran a hand through Danny's hair, Danny himself cringing under the touch, "and full of hormones, to boot." Vlad's glove clad hand fell from his hair and lightly danced down Danny's pale chest and stomach.

Danny shivered and sighed, his eyes closed, too embarrassed to meet the older halfa's gaze.

He leaned over and whispered in Danny's ear, "We're going to have lots of fun, little badger. Lots and lots of fun..."

Plasmius transformed back into plain ol' Vlad Masters very quickly and dragged Danny, by his ecto cuffs, to the main part of the house. When they arrived in the living room, Vlad sat Danny down in an open leisure chair roughly. He used ecto hands to reach across the room, to a chest of drawers, where he pulled out some bits of rope. Gripping them in his real hands, he tied Danny's ankles to the legs of the chair. He grabbed Danny's arms and made them intangible, causing the cuffs to shock Danny as Vlad made Danny's arms to phase through the back of the chair and wrap around it, completely helpless.

"Now, you be a good little boy while I go get a few toys for you to play with." Vlad disappeared through the floor, leaving shortly and returning with a knife, a cigar and a lighter, and a small handkerchief. Danny's eyes widened and the skin on his face went from a pale peach to a ghost white in a matter of seconds. His heart was up in his throat, it was hard to breath and the room was going fuzzy, he had a very bad feeling for what was about to commence.

Chuckling as he straddled the young man, Vlad wrapped the small black handkerchief around Danny's head, covering his eyes.

"Tell me if this hurts Daniel, my boy." Vlad seethed as he took the knife and made small slits in Danny's arm.

Shrieks and moans bellowed out of Danny's throat, the sharp, stinging sensation rippling through his body. He squirmed and writhed the more Vlad cut, only worsening the pain.

"Danny, if you keep moving, you'll hurt yourself even more. Be strong. That's why I wanted you in the first place...," Vlad leaned back and, using the blood dripping knife, cut off the tip of the cigar and lit it, taking in a large drag and blowing it's smoke in the panting and screeching teenage boy's face, causing him to wheeze.

"You always were weak. You never knew how to _really_ defend yourself. I offered you training, you declined it. What a mistake you made." He took another long drag and blew the tobacco smoke in Danny' face once more, his shrill cries being overthrown with coughs and gags. Vlad took this time to lower the sharp blade to Danny's abdomen, cutting horizontal lines in two columns, on either side of his abs.

"Stop- ack! Please, Vlad. Pleas- ow, Ow! Stop! I beg of you...It hurts!!" Danny's pitiful voice choked out the pleas, still writhing like a dying worm in the chair, naked, bleeding; exposed.

"Weak...pitiful...pussy boy...never strong enough, never good enough to even protect himself in battle. Pathetic." Vlad spit in Danny's face and kept on cutting, but now on his shoulders and chest. No matter how hard Danny cried and screamed for release, Vlad just laughed, taking a few puffs of his cigar and carving his name near the boy's collarbone, and as the blood dripped and stained the carpet, he stole any hope of freedom Danny might have had.

No dignity was to be found, no infinitesimal speck of pride could be located in him. And just as his spirit and will couldn't be anymore shattered, Vlad took on last puff of the cigar and put it out in Danny's chest, right above his left nipple, making Danny howl the loudest scream his lungs could possibly make.

This, sadly, was only the beginning.

* * *

After Danny had been bandaged up and wrapped up with a robe, Vlad escorted him to the kitchen, sitting him down, with his cuffed hands, in view, on the table.

"What would you like for supper, Daniel?"

"Fuck off, Vlad!" Danny spat across the table at an unfazed Vlad, pouring some wine for the two of them.

"Don't be so bitter, Daniel. I could be much, much more sore towards you than I intended to be, you know...and we don't want that do we, it'll be less fun that way." Vlad said, pinching one of Danny's cheeks as he placed the glass in Danny's hands.

The ghost boy backed away from the older man's touch, pulling his hands to the side of the glass and shoving it off the table, angry eyes boring into Vlad's, but a small glimmer of pain shed through that anger, showing vulnerability.

Vlad's wickedly sly eyes went stone cold and he gripped Danny's bandaged arm tightly, pulling him close.

"You are mine now! You will do as I say! No disobedience, no back talk, one more word out of you and I'll sic Skulker on you, no holding back. Perhaps I'll just kill you myself. I don't have to be kind, Daniel, but it's the least I can do with what I'm doing to you! Don't push it. Just. Don't!" Vlad saw the hurt in Danny's expression filter through the anger; he hung his head and sobbed silently.

The words were barely audible, but they were there, "Yes sir."

Vlad smiled and let his vice grip on the boy loosen, and finally let go. He turned to the fridge and started preparing dinner, Danny would need the energy.

* * *

When the long meal ended, Danny felt much better, but he knew the good feeling was short lived and he'd soon be exploited by Vlad for it. He took another sip from his newly poured wine, recoiling as he did. Vlad was amused.

"You...don't like wine, Daniel?" Vlad cooed as he rubbed his finger over the rim of his glass. Danny looked up with hollow eyes and shook his head no.

"Never had a taste for it..." He pushed it away, not wanting to take another sip, though his thirst had not been quenched. Vlad rose form his chair, strode across the room to Danny's end of the table, sitting in the chair next to him, pushing the wine into Danny's hands again.

"Trust me, you want to drink it." Danny eyed Vlad suspiciously.

"Is there some kind of drug in it? A roofie, perhaps?" Holding the wine glass up to his face, he looked for some kind of film left behind by a pill, not finding one, he put the glass down, and looked over at Vlad, who had his hand on the table, making shapes, his wine in the other hand, taking a long gulp.

"No, nothing like that. I'm just saying...it'll help numb you, a little. Just thought that would be a good thing on your part, Danny."

Danny blushed and looked down. 'Why was this happening?' Danny took a very long sip from the glass. As the bitter liquid slithered down his throat, he felt his body try and protest the black, dull taste of grapes and alcohol from settling in his stomach.

"That's heavy..." Vlad cocked an eyebrow in Danny's use of 80's catchphrases.

"Well, hope that wasn't too bad." Vlad stood and grabbed the back of Danny's neck, not as hard as he did earlier, walking him up to his bedroom.

"You will be staying in my bedroom with me, until you've proven your loyalty to me, then you will be able to have your own room." Laying Danny down on the bed, he pulled out another pair of ecto cuffs from his bedside drawer.

'How many of those does he have?' Danny pondered and Vlad took the new cuffs and attached the ones on Danny's wrist to a wooden bar on the headboard. After doing so, he stripped of his clothing, showing off his muscles and curves for Danny's enjoyment. Danny enjoyed not being the only naked one anymore, but he still felt very taken advantage of, and refused to look, at least, not yet anyway.

"Now," he growled, pulling out some lube from the same drawer, "you are mine, that means I can do with you as I please. But that doesn't mean it can't be good for you. If I gain your trust, you will be rewarded with many things. I will get you into the best school, of your choice, Wisconsin can offer, I'll buy you a new wardrobe, all the things you like, and I'll even give you your own car." He pushed the robe away from the front of Danny's pale, bandaged body and pulled up Danny's legs, spreading them, as for easy entry.

He popped open the small bottle and squeezed out some lube on his fingers, "All I need is your loyalty and you can have a fulfilling college experience, perhaps even a fulfilling life. Just stay here with me, and it can be yours." Vlad leaned over Danny, purring in his ear as he slipped the first finger in Danny.

"I-" Danny hissed and arched his back, new to the sensation. He squirmed a bit, all tense and tight. Vlad pulled a bandage off of Danny's shoulder, reopening the cut, and licking up the blood as he pushed in another finger, widening Danny's opening, making his hiss again, but louder from the open cut.

"Just say the words Danny, and I'll make life a dream for you, I can just as easily lock you in a closet, unclothed...unfed, in that cage, you know?" Vlad pressed harder, gently pushing in and pulling out, working the tension away. Danny needed to relax, if he wanted to enjoy this.

"Daniel? Danny?," he whispered , pulling his face to meet eyes with the boy's, who's were closed, his mouth, however, taking over the eyes position of being open.

"What?" He gasped, a few beads of sweat rising on his forehead, feeling very out of the realm and woozy.

"You're going to have to relax if you want this to be a pleasurable experience." He pushed in one more finger, causing Danny to moan and buck his hips.

"Come on, Danny boy. I know you can do it, just let it all go." Vlad leaned down and bite Danny, sucking at the tender flesh at the nape of his neck.

"But, I...oh...Vlad...I c-can't..." Danny breathed, opening his eyes to see Vlad's silvery hair caress his cheek as he worked on his neck, still fingering Danny, but now massaging his side with his free hand, hoping it would help.

"Daniel, please try..." Vlad's voice was almost pitiful, pleading, begging Danny on.

"Mmm..." Danny moaned, easing up a little, and falling into rhythm with Vlad's hand, letting go, allowing himself to be fingered deeper.

A smile worthy of a vampire's jaw spread across Vlad's masculine face, pulling out his fingers, spreading some lube on his newly firm member and pushed into the boy, getting a deep groan in response from him.

"Please Danny, say the words, two simple words, 'yes sir,' that's all." He gripped Danny's hip, grinding into him, slowly working his shaft into Danny.

"Oh...I...Vl-vlad...oh!" Danny's eyes shot open, the pain and pleasure starting to work its way through Danny, causing some new tension zinging towards his groin.

"Say it Danny, please..." Sweat dripping from his messy black patch of hair, Danny squirmed and curled his toes, sighing and moaning as Vlad slipped deeper and deeper in the barely legal ghost boy. He was fresh, he was new. Vlad knew this wouldn't be easy to coax out of him, he had to be tenderer.

"Please, two simple words." He whispered, kissing along Danny's jaw line.

Vlad pulled back and pulled the small tie from his hair, letting it flow over his shoulders like a silvery waterfall. Danny saw this and the zinging sensation hitting harder and faster, making Danny very hard. He had to admit, Vlad was one sexy man.

Vlad's motions morphed from gentle and slow, to hard and fast, his emotions gobbling him up and forcing him to get the lead out, his body's natural response to any sexual act.

Danny moaned louder and louder, back arching once again, practically screaming, and then, those words, they slipped out ever so subtly.

"Y-yessir, I'll d-do it! Oh, God..." Vlad was very pleased with his boy, kissing him hard on the mouth, as he came, Danny reaching the plateau of pleasure as well, a moan reverberating through Vlad's hot, wet mouth.

When Danny realized Vlad was kissing him, he panicked; the reality of this was smacking him hard in the face. But, he could help himself, he kissed back. And he not only tasted the faint metallic flavor of his own blood and wine, but something else was there...it tasted like...passion, and soaked into Danny's tongue, filling him to the core with an innate feeling of pure bliss, something he's very rarely felt in his 18 years of living.

Only then did he know that Vlad was not just in this for the sex, it was something deeper. He saw Danny as himself, someone he could train and help to grow strong. He couldn't leave him now.

Vlad slowly pulled out of Danny, laying beside him and unlocking the ecto cuffs, both pairs. "Thank you Daniel, now, was that so hard." Vlad panted and ran a hand through his hair, the free hand tracing the bled-through letters of his name on the bandage covering a small portion of Danny's chest.

Danny sighed, "No...I guess not." He blushed and Vlad leaned over, kissing him again, but not as tender. He pulled away and smiled, "You are so cute when you blush." Vlad's fingers entangled themselves in Danny hair, looking deep in his eyes, admiring the crystal blue of them, melting inside that his little badger could have so much anger yet so much sweetness inside him. Vlad pulled the blanket over Danny and himself, spooning Danny's small frame, taking in his scent as he drifted slowly into a slumber, with his pet softly snoring beside him.

* * *

The next morning, Danny awoke to see that he was in silk white pajamas, new bandages and breakfast was sitting on the bedside table, with a note. Danny gingerly picked it up and read it to himself.

_Little Badger,_

_I know that I hurt you last evening, with the knife and cigar and all, but I really do care about you. I did those things to show you I wasn't fooling around. You __are__ mine, Daniel, but I still want you to be happy. _

_I assure you that, even though this is mostly for my pleasure, you still deserve a little treat as well. I'll train you and make you the best damn ghost hybrid the world's ever seen, besides me, of course. You will have everything you desire, just so long as you obey my commands. _

_Now, I command you to eat your breakfast and meet me in the den. I have a little something for you to do._

_With Love,_

_V_

Danny scratched his head and laid the note on the bedspread beside him as he coyly took the tray from the table and laid it in his lap, taking the fork and diving into his very good smelling petit déjeune.

When he was nice and stuffed, he patted down the stairs to the den, seeing Vlad sitting on a large cough, fingers drumming together.

"Good morrow, Daniel. I have a job for you."

Danny plopped down beside Vlad on the couch, giving him a little kiss on the cheek and listening for instructions.

Vlad picked up the phone from the side table and handed it to Danny, who responded with a puzzled look at him and the phone.

"Call your family and tell them you're stay here with me. Say whatever else you wish, but nothing that would lead them to come here and get you..." Vlad smiled and casually examined his nails.

Danny felt sick, he hadn't thought about his parents, let alone Sam and Tucker. His eyes saddened as he dialed his home phone number.

* * *

Jack sat on the couch, staring at the phone. Jazz was reading a psychology book and Maddie was patting Jack's knee, reassuringly.

"He'll call Jack, I know he will."

"What if he do-" Jack was cut of by the loud ring of the phone, he quickly picked it up, not even bothering to see area code.

"Danny?"

"Hey, Dad. I need to talk to you."

"Are you okay? Where are you? Do you need us to-"

"No, Dad, it's not like that. I'm...fine, I'm perfectly okay," he was but the cuts were still stinging.

"I just called to tell you I'm staying with Vlad for a while...a long while." Vlad nodded at hearing this.

"Vlad? Why? I thought you wanted to go to college in uh...in California. It was California, right?" He looked to Maddie for an answer but she merely shrugged.

"Well, I decided that Wisconsin has nice schools and by living here, I don't have to pay rent for a dorm or apartment...he's going to treat me very well here. We've already planned everything out." Vlad massaged Danny's thigh, loving the cool breeze of a voice he had.

"Okay, well, we'll come and visit after the summer to see your school and stuff, I guess. I hope you have fun up there. We'll leave your room just the way it is, we know you'd like that."

"Thanks Dad, tell Mom and Jazz I love them and I'll see you guys soon...love you, Dad."

"Love you son, I guess you'd want to call Sam and Tucker. I'll let you go."

"'K, Dad. Bye." He clicked off the phone when he heard the dial tone.

"You're such a good boy." Vlad laughed, pulling Danny close and running a finger over his lips.

"I'm so glad you're not as stubborn as your father. I hope you enjoy yourself here. Now, call your friends, I'll be in the other room if you need me." Vlad kissed Danny's forehead, patted his hair and strolled out of the room, phasing through a door.

As Danny dialed the number, he smiled.

'Maybe this will turn out to be good for me.' He wondered, getting Tucker's voicemail.

End.

Well, hope you liked that, two chapters, one to go. See you in Chap. 3!!


	3. Chapter 3: The End

A/N: Last chapter, hope you enjoy this little stroy of mine. And if you don't hate me, you should go check out my Deviant... www.slashyking. DannyVlad FTW!! And this chap is T, no smut. :P R&R is much obliged. Enjoy!!

* * *

The Highest Bidder, Chapter 3: The End

_Two and one half years later_

Danny threw off his soft, blue robe and quietly stepped in the shower, trying not to wake Vlad who was sleeping in the other room, snoring rather loudly. This made Danny smile.

As he turn the H knob, his mind took a little trip and travel back a little over two years ago, to the incident that quickly and roughly plunged him into this new life, with a new perspective on everything.

Vlad had done as he promised and treated the boy like royalty; the new car, the new wardrobe, the games the gadgets, the food, he even got him into the Milwaukee School of Engineering, he still wanted to become an astronaut, don'tcha know?

He fed him, nurtured him, he gave him everything his heart desired.

Well, of course they had to tell Danny's parents...he didn't really have his own 'room' in the mansion; he had one only to keep his things in, but there was no bed in it at all. So, about a year after he started going to MSOE, around Christmas, they decide to tell them. They were mortified.

It took lots of time, explaining and reassuring to let them know this was okay. But when ever they'd visit, Danny had to wear long sleeves, as to not show the scars, they didn't have sex, and they rarely kissed in front of them. Danny knew that Jack didn't want to see his ex-college roommate and his son swapping spit. Maddie was a little more open to the idea than Jack, and supported the two in their choice of lifestyle, not that Jack didn't, but Maddie showed it more. Danny was just glad that Vlad had stopped hitting on Maddie after they started living together.

After telling his parents, in turn, he told Tucker and Sam, who weren't as repulsed as they were surprised. Sadly, Sam stopped talking to Danny after he told her, but Tuck still held tight with Danny, even now, in college. Tuck knew that Danny was still his best friend and not even Vlad would changed that, Vlad even took a liking to the cyber-geek and let him visit often so Danny would have at least one person, momentarily, in Wisconsin that he knew. Sam just couldn't take that Danny wasn't in love with her anymore. Key word, anymore.

Yes, they had been dating when Danny was kidnapped but, looking back, the relationship was blasé and not worth working to fix, at least in Danny's eyes. She was on and off about dumping him, not being able to decide if she was good for him. But now that Vlad had him all to himself, she showed her true colors of jealously by repeatedly saying –if not shouting- that Vlad wasn't meant for Danny and that she'd be a better choice for him, denying she ever wanted to break-up with him. What a hypocritical web she weaves.

Danny had to disagree with Sam, Vlad was charming, handsome, an amazing lover and very kind, when he wasn't in a bad mood or hung-over. After he and Danny started living together, it became abundantly clear that Vlad had intentions of starting something with Danny. Way back when, he heard of the auction, and had to take the opportunity into his gloved hands. He didn't know if Danny would succumb to his whim easily, so he felt he had to spook him into it, now regretting the pain he caused Danny in the first place.

Danny scrubbed his faded scar-covered body and let his mind find and relive other memories. He thought of cuddling with Vlad by a warm fire, staring up at him on nights he couldn't fall asleep, admiring the was the moon made his silvery hair shine brightly, beating Vlad copiously at video games, but making up for the gloating with kisses and other kind 'gestures,' he also thought about how much of his training as influenced by Vlad.

He was a much more powerful ghost now than ever before, Vlad being a very good teacher. Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius still 'fought each other' in the Ghost Zone, but when they were Danny Fenton and Vlad Masters, they talked and acted like they'd never been enemies. Vlad felt he was too old and mature to pursue his silly fantasies of ruling the ghost zone and becoming the most powerful of all time, he had Danny and that was enough for him.

After rinsing the shampoo from his hair, Danny shut off the water and stepped out of the shower into a very foggy bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist.

He wiped some of the condensation off of the mirror and eyed the pale letters V, L, A and D marked on his chest. He ran a finger over it, tracing the letters over and over again. Not minding them as much as he used to. It was like a tattoo, something he felt meant something, and if he were to get surgery have the scars removed, he'd keep just these few.

After a long while of Danny tracing the letters over and over and over again, a boxer clad Vlad stepped into the less steamy bathroom and wrapped his arms around Danny's shoulders, resting his head on a combination of Danny's shoulder and his muscular arms.

"Good morning, Lovely," he greeted the boy, kissing his dripping, hair-covered ear.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Danny asked, turning into Vlad's arms to face him, kissing him on the lips and smiling as his fingers tugged at the waistband of Vlad's silky underwear.

"Very well, thank you for asking." He grinned and placed his forehead on Danny's.

The boy moved his arms to pull Vlad into an embrace, squeezing tightly, never wanting to let go, his head falling into the crook of the older man's neck.

"Thank you." He muffled.

Vlad pulled away slight to face him, "For what, my boy?"

"Everything."

The End.

* * *

IT'S OVER!! I hope you all enjoyed it. I was punishign myself for not writing it sooner but now it's here. Reviews are very kind and I'd love you all forever if you left 'em...

ScrewMilk-GotSlash aka SlashyKing


End file.
